Oh, No, you did NOT Just Say That!
by Cotto
Summary: Misunderstandings can have highly unusual mental consequences; here's a sample: Kara realizes to her horror some disturbing ideas of what'd happened between her sister Alex and Sarah, Alex's one-night-stand. Yes, Alex has been acting up- but not to the degree that Kara fears. Yet how people interpret things compared to the truth really doesn't matter at all.


" **Oh, No, You Did _NOT_ Just Say That!"**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own the copyright for Supergirl, or any affiliated stories- those belong to their appropriate copyright holders, of which I am_ ** _NOT_** _a member of said group. I forfeit any legal, or otherwise, claim to any financial gain from this, hereby and forever._ _Nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mr. Whedon does, till he decides he no longer wants to- his call._

 **Summary:** _Kara realizes to her horror some disturbing ideas of what'd happened between her sister Alex and Sarah, Alex's one-night-stand. Yes, Alex has been acting up- but not to the degree that Kara fears._

 **Setting:** _Prior to attending the wedding that got interrupted by members of an alternate Earth's SS._

 **Warning:** _Very Disturbing Thoughts- in fact, this's Kara's thoughts at a remark by Sarah that she_ ** _clearly_** _misreads/misunderstands!_

 **Rating:** _Pretty much "R" due to perversions referred to that could be extrapolated from a remark said out of concern._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _And now, the disturbing thoughts of a Miss Kara Danvers!_

 **Genre(s):** _This's pretty bizarre, so I'd rate it as "Horror/Humor" due to the outlandish nature of this kooky and completely cuckoo story about badness between girls and a misunderstanding._

 **Chapter 1.): "Enter the Disturbing!", or is it "Bring the Brain Bleach Quick, Please!"?**

Kara was standing and had shortly greeted her sister Alex prior to entering a cathedral for a wedding she'd been invited to, her buddy, Barry Allen's wedding. A friend of Barry's came up to the two of them, a striking blonde by the name of Miss Sara Lance… all that was well and good, but the next thing was alarming and disturbing, or the thoughts that came up in Kara's mind were. She knew well that her big sis was a bit of a strange gal when it came to love relationships, in many different ways, but hadn't any idea just how bizarre her older sister's tastes were, or thought she didn't, to be exact. In fact, Kara had just gotten accustomed to the reality that her sister was unlikely to become a mom- one of Alex's dreams, unless, that is, Alexandra Danvers overruled her sexual orientation. Kara, and to an even greater degree, their cousin, Clarke, had significant difficulty comprehending just _how come_ some people developed same-sex attraction; but she'd never in her wildest nightmares considered that her older sister was into things like BDSM!

It was something that Sara Lance said to Alex, basically "How's your butt?" that got Kara thinking and questioning exactly what kind of bizarre intimate activities the two had gotten into; an innocuous remark by a concerned friend got Kara's mind thrown into all sorts of unnatural bedroom activities that were outlandishly peculiar: all throughout the wedding service Kara's subconscious was coming up with more and more unnatural bedroom antics, quite against the blonde superheroine's consent, based on something that Sarah Lance had said, really out of concern.

She decided it must mean that Sara had held Alex over her thighs, after tying her up, and spanked her, before taking her from behind in some sort of perverted intimate act., and then was concerned she'd gone too far; come to think of it, considering the perverse entertainments so common these days, it's not so surprising she'd mess up like this, she figured, trying to tell herself _"_ _I_ _t was nothing- I'm misunderstanding my sister based on rumors about them- I'm not a lesbian"_ Kara thought to herself _"but I don't doubt that Alex wants the same things I do, so why in the world would she be into this outlandish misbehavior… didn't Mom teach us better than this? Then again, Alex did admit to sleeping with Vicky, so this mightn't be so completely surprising; maybe they were into this too… I'll have to talk to her about this kind of thing. But how to broach the subject "Hey, Sis, did I hear you're into BDSM? NO! That'll go over real well (as in "NOT"!). How to do it then..."_ Kara thought to herself endless ways to try to rescue her older stepsister from this misbehavior- she loved her too much to let Alex throw her life away with indecency, and besides, most of Alex's acting up had been related to alcohol more than bad women. This was scary, though… Kara couldn't deny that detail: this had her scared to her core!

Meanwhile, in its home dimension of Perdition, specifically the "Kremlin" of Pandemonium, capital city of Perdition, the First was beside itself with laughter at the most hilarious concepts in his eyes as it showed it's girlfriend, Glory what was happening: it had running through Kara Danvers' head; in a few short moments, it had neutralized both her sister and a friend of theirs, and to boot, it'd traumatized Kara as well as getting some bizarre, and pretty outlandish, if not overtly indecent thoughts running through her head that frankly made her want to barf.

In fact, just about when Sara walked away from them, Kara remarked at the thoughts in her head "Oh, Barf!" under her breath.

This broached the subject, and clued Alex into what her sister thought they'd done together, and she realized to her horror, just how gross her tendency for fornicating with other women really was, or fornication in general in that matter. Alex was humiliated, not by what Kara'd said, but by what she'd done, and felt, rightly so, frankly like a disaster waiting to happen at any moment!

 _The End? Maybe… maybe not._


End file.
